Recuerdos Vacíos
by Myobsessivedevotion
Summary: El tiempo cambia todo. Muchas de las veces es bueno perdonar y olvidar por el bien propio. Basado en el gran mundo de J.K Rowling y la hermosa melodía de la banda de metal sinfónico holandesa After Forever. One-shot. En memoria de Alan Rickman.


_Times changed forever that night_

 _Leaving only empty memories..._

 _After Forever_

No sabía como sentirse, no sabía como reaccionar. Se quedó estático mirando al lago, con la capa de invisibilidad sobre su delgado cuerpo. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba ahí.

Asomó un poco la cabeza.

El reflejo del sol naciente iluminaba todo el lugar, dándole un poco de felicidad a ese lugar lleno de sombras. Sus ojos verdes lucían cansados, su cabello (despeinado y rebelde como el de su padre) danzaba a compás de la brisa veraniega. Como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Realmente debería sentirse así? Mitad vacío, mitad aliviado. Sin ánimos de nada, deseo poder dormir toda la vida si fuera necesario.

Y después el vapor denso de la conciencia lo atacó una vez. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente todo el dolor que ya había vivido, como si lo mereciera su mente lo torturaba una vez más. Pero no hizo nada para detener esos pensamientos. Prefirió ocultarse nuevamente en la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, esconderse de la luz del sol que lastimaba su vista, huir de su calor para unirse al frío dolor.

Cerró los ojos.

Los gritos, la angustia. Su miedo a morir. Sus padres en medio del bosque, esos ojos escarlata sobre el sedientos de sangre y venganza, de una ferviente necesidad de poder. Su mente dio un rápido paseo por todos aquellos recuerdos, que ahora parecían parte de una terrible pesadilla hasta que llegó a parar a la casa de los gritos. Mucha gente había muerto por su causa; Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Fred... Pero la culpa por ser causante de esa muerte no sabía como cargarla.

Cierto era que el profesor Snape y él nunca se llevaron bien. Cierto era también que Snape era una persona desagradable, ácida y odiosa. Pero algo había cambiado en las ultimas horas. Ahora su corazón le decía que no debía sentir odio por ese hombre porque nadie merece una muerte tan horrible como aquella. Tampoco sentía cariño; como sentir cariño por alguien que le profesó un odio profundo desde el primer día en que esos ojos oscuros como dos túneles se clavaron en los suyos.

Sus ojos verdes. Los ojos de su madre.

 _Lily._

¿Por que nunca se lo dijo? No tenía caso plantearse esas dudas. Snape estaba muerto. Jamás pudo agradecerle todo lo que hizo en las sombras por él.

De repente una oscura verdad se atravesó por su mente dándole una punzada al corazón: Su cuerpo. Su cuerpo aún yacía ahí.

Abrió los ojos de repente, giro su azabache cabeza quitándose la capa de encima y le dirigió una mirada suplicante el sauce boxeador. El no podría solo. No quería hacerlo solo. Echo un rápido vistazo a la tranquilidad del lago, se quito la capa de invisibilidad al momento, guardándola cerca de sí, se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió, corrió como nunca en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Fue un alivio para él ver que la chimenea de aquel lugar salía humo.

Llegó sin aliento a la puerta del semigigante y toco con desesperación, para después encontrarse con una figura tres veces más grande que él, pero con una sonrisa noble en el rostro.

-¡Harry!- Dijo Hagrid totalmente alegre, aunque Harry sólo se limito a mirarlo.

El gigante estaba con heridas aquí y allá y su barba parecía más enmarañada que de costumbre, aunque lucia bien, Harry sabía que aún sufría por la muerte de Dumbledore. Al igual que él mismo.

-Pasa, pasa-

-No... Hagrid... Necesito tu ayuda... Sna... El profesor Snape... Su cuerpo aún está en la casa de los gritos... Ayúdame a sacarlo de ahí-

Hagrid se limito a mirarlo y la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció. Luego su mirada se endureció y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Su expresión hablaba por si misma.

-Por favor- dijo Harry en un tono suplicante

Esas palabras, tan sutiles y sencillas fueron suficientes para borrar todo gesto endurecido en el rostro del semigigante. Salió de la casa y fue tras Harry hasta llegar al sauce boxeador.

Con los pulmones quemándole incesantemente y con el corazón latiendo al mil por hora, Harry se quedó estático frente al gran árbol. Yacía tan majestuoso ante la luz naciente del oriente, con sus miles de hojas danzando armoniosamente al compás del viento. Se respiraba la tranquilidad a sus alrededores. Esa tranquilidad que Harry había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

De repente, sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, la colocó en sus hombros sin antes decirle a Hagrid:

-Ahora vuelvo-

Desapareció por completo de la vista de Hagrid y este, fuera de si solo logró percatarse que de repente el majestuoso árbol de quedó estático. Harry ya se había adentrado a las entrañas de la casa de los gritos.

Por otra parte, Harry iba con el corazón desbocado casi saliendo de su pecho y las manos temblando, caminó hasta toparse con una abertura que anteriormente había tenido una puertecilla y que había sido removida. Al fondo pudo visualizar una bota negra en el suelo. No quería ir. No quería ver esos ojos obsidianos otra vez, la mueca de terror marcada en el rostro de Snape, la sangre manchando sus manos.

Tomó fuerza de donde pudo, exhaló fuertemente y salió del túnel...

Estaba como lo recordaba. Inmóvil y pálido, la sangre ya se había secado y ahora era una mancha oscura y viscosa, cubierta de moscas aquí y allá, volando despreocupadas ante su comida. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente hundidos, mirando a un punto en especifico, como buscando redención

Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad de los hombros, la acomodó en su antebrazo y temblando se agacho frente a Snape. De repente recordó lo que Luna había hecho con Dobby, rechazando la idea al principio de tocar a Snape, no porque le causara asco, si no porque sentía que le faltaba al respeto a su memoria, pero no podía soportar esa mirada inexpresiva clavada en sus ojos verdes.

Puso sus dedos en los párpados de su ex-profesor de pociones y cerró sus ojos. Acto seguido, tomó la varita negra que yacía en el suelo cubierta de sangre y la guardo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón para después apuntar al cuerpo inerte de Snape y decir:

 _-mobillicorpus-_

El cuerpo de Snape levitó por los aires, como un muñeco de trapo. El rostro y las manos manchas de sangre, el cabello grasiento despeinado y sucio. No era como aquella vez que Sirius en su afán de molestar, llevó levitando a un Snape inconsciente hasta la salida de la casa de los gritos, golpeándole débilmente la cabeza con las piedras que sobresalían del túnel.

Hoy no. Esta vez Sirius no estaba con él para apoyarlo. Ni Hermione ni Ron, tampoco Remus... Sólo Harry. Tan solo él.

Con sumo cuidado salió del túnel hacia donde estaba Hagrid, que lo esperaba nervioso al otro lado.

El sol lastimó sus ojos al salir de aquella oscura abertura. Tras de él, levitaba el cuerpo de su ex-profesor de pociones, pero Harry no pudo más con su cansancio físico y mental que cayó al suelo de rodillas y por accidente dejo caer a Snape también.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- Dijo Hagrid angustiado, al ver al pobre chico en ese estado tan deprimente.

El niño que vivió se limitó a realizar un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Pero cuando el semigigante se disponía a ayudarlo a levantarse, éste lanzó una mirada suplicante y le dijo:

-No, Hagrid... A él... Llévalo a él... Yo no puedo-

Hagrid levantó su cabeza llena de cabellos enmarañados para ver a Snape, que yacía en el piso. Se acerco al cadáver y con odio en sus ojos se quedó observándolo por un largo tiempo hasta que la voz cálida de Harry le llamo por su nombre.

-Hagrid... Quizá ahora no lo entiendas... Pero lo que hizo fue una razón-

El semigigante buscó con la mirada a Harry que aun yacía en el suelo. No evitó ayudarlo, y en menos de un segundo pusó a Harry de pie. El chico sólo se limitó a tomarlo del antebrazo con sus dos pequeñas manos

-Por favor, Hagrid-

No le quedo más que lanzar un bufido de desaprobación, y sin cuidado alguno cargo con los dos brazos el cuerpo de Snape. En su cara podía leerse la mueca de asco, en sus ojos la ira y el odio que profesaba al asesino de Albus Dumbledore.

-Vamos al castillo- dijo el chico, viendo directamente al semigigante

A este no le quedo más que seguir a Harry, que caminada a grandes zancadas, como con la necesidad de llegar lo más rápido posible.

Al acercarse, Harry pudo divisar a Filch en la entrada del castillo, limpiando los desastres de la batalla. El viejo conserje los observo por un largo tiempo, dejando su trabajo de lado al ver el cadáver que cargaba el semigigante en sus brazos. Hizo una mueca de malestar al reconocer a la persona que yacía muerta en los brazos de Hagrid.

Al adentrarse de lleno en el gran comedor, Harry pudo divisar a Hermione y Ron, con la familia de éste a lo lejos. Todos estaban cabizbajos. La señora Weasley todavía lloraba sobre el cadáver de su hijo y George estaba sentado en una esquina, con la mirada perdida en la nada y llorando amargas lágrimas silenciosas.

Hermione fue la primera en divisar a Hagrid con Harry a su derecha, su cara expresaba sorpresa y preocupación. Ron fue tras ella, con la misma expresión marcada en su pecoso rostro.

-!Harry! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hermione, dándole un abrazo

-Creímos que estarías en el dormitorio- dijo Ron acercándose a su amigo, rojo con un tomate al igual que sus ojos, que parecían inyectados en sangre.

Harry los vio y no pudo contener sus ganas de estar con ellos. Los abrazo fuertemente mientras Hagrid, que había escuchado a Madame Pomfrey decirle que colocara el cadáver de Snape sobre una manta que antes solía ser blanca en el suelo, se alejaba de ellos con una expresión de repugnancia y desagrado en su rostro.

Harry lo observó alejarse rápidamente del lugar, sin despedirse de nadie. Esa acción le dolió profundamente, pero prefirió ignorarlo por el momento ya que tenía algo más importante que hacer. Volvió su vista a sus amigos que lo miraban con una especie de respeto y admiración.

De repente, sintió en su hombro cansado la mano de alguien. Giró su delgado rostro para toparse con el semblante fantasmagórico de la profesora McGonagall. Ella solo asentó con la cabeza, mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos. Él trato de hablar, pero no pudo. Las palabras yacían atrapadas en su garganta, como el dolor de años en su corazón. Fue un gran alivio para él que la profesora tomará la palabra primero:

-Gracias por regresarlo aquí, Potter-

Eso fue todo. No fue necesario contestar. Sus músculos, antes tensos ante todo se relajaron completamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que nos se atrevió a derramar. Fue entonces cuando se acercó al cadáver de Snape y sacó de su pantalón sucio la varita que fuera de su ex-profesor, tomo sus manos frías y manchadas de sangre con cuidado y acomodó la varita de tal forma que pareciera que la sostenía. Luego levanto la vista y vio el rostro del hombre que había odiado por tanto tiempo.

Su cabello grasiento yacía sobre su pálido rostro y su prominente nariz resaltaba de su fisonomía. La herida que había provocado su muerte era oscura y sus alrededores estaban cubiertos de sangre. Aunque hubiese querido, no podía salvarlo.

Mientras tanto, los presentes observaban a Harry atentamente, algunos con total asombro y otros incrédulos ante lo que veían. Murmuraban y lo hacían sin detenerse, como aves carroñeras sedientas de sangre.

 _¿Qué acaso la capacidad de perdonar de Potter era enorme o era un idiota que ignoraba el hecho de lo que estaba haciendo?_

En ese momento alguien se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba Harry. Con pasos cortos y nerviosos llego hasta donde estaba el niño que vivió y dijo en un susurro:

 _-¡No! -_

Draco Malfoy se derrumbó a un costado del cadáver de Snape, para asombro de Harry que se retiro casi de inmediato, levantándose al mismo tiempo pero observado atentamente la escena como todos los presentes lo hacían en ese momento. El silencio gobernó la sala completamente.

Los ojos grises y antes fríos de Malfoy se llenaron de horror al ver el cadavérico semblante Snape, y con sus brazos tomó al hombre en un abrazo tenso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras decía en voz baja pero audible:

 _-¡No! ¡no! No mi padrino... ¡No!-_

El tiempo se detuvo para Harry al escuchar aquel lamento, porque sabía perfectamente que era perder a un padrino. El sabía que era ese vacío que deja una persona que te apoya, que te entiende, que te escucha. El sabía que era llorar durante las noches, las ganas de no comer, de sentirse culpable por una muerte que quizá pudo evitar. El sabía que el dolor de perder a Sirius solo podía compararse con el dolor que estaba sintiendo Draco al perder a Snape.

Fue entonces cuando sintió empatía y dolor... Mucho dolor. Draco le recordaba tanto a él cuando perdió a Sirius tras de ese velo maldito. Los gemidos de Draco se quedaron marcados en sus oídos y en su mente, como una melodía fúnebre. Sonaban tan iguales a los suyos.

No quería estar ahí, asi que dio la vuelta y lo primero que vio detrás de si fue a Narcissa Malfoy llorando desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras Lucius tenía la mirada clavada sobre su único hijo, que agonizaba por el dolor de la perdida. Los ojos de Malfoy estaban llenos de lágrimas que no dejaba caer. Quería ser fuerte, pero la pena no pudo soportarla. Una sola lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y fue cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry y se quedó observándolo unos segundos. En su rostro se podía leer el dolor. Después volvió a su hijo y se quedó estático, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Harry agacho la mirada y salió corriendo de ahí, escuchando a lo lejos los sollozos de Draco y sus pausados pero constantes _¡no! ¡no! ¡no!._..

El pobre muchacho ya iba llorando conforme sus piernas lo dirigían a ninguna parte. Ya estando en las sombras, se recargo en una de las frías paredes de piedra y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

!Qué ciego había sido todo ese tiempo!

Pensar que la guerra solo habría traído amargas consecuencias para que gente que quería había sido un pensamiento muy egoísta. Crees que solo la gente "buena" sufría era un concepto que tenía marcado desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero se había dado cuenta que limitó a si mismo a algo tan banal e incoherente.

Caminó sin rumbo, con la cabeza baja y los ojos llorosos. Sus mejillas estaban marcadas por unas líneas blancuzcas que le daban cierto aire demencial. Levantó de repente la cabeza y clavo su mirada verde en lo que tenía enfrente.

Sus piernas lo había traicionado y lo llevaron a donde menos quería ir: _el aula de pociones_

Torpemente colocó su mano en la manija de aquella puerta, recordando aquella vez que Snape hizo mofa de los dientes de Hermione, cuando Crabbe y Goyle junto con Malfoy le había lanzado un hechizo.

Abrió la puerta y sus oídos esperaban escuchar esa voz burlona y llena de malicia que le decía lentamente: _-!Otra vez tarde, Señor Potter!-_

Pero ningún sonido llegó a sus oídos. Camino entre los asientos de aquella vieja aula y recordó, (sin mucho gusto) aquella primera "conversación" que tuvo con Snape, hacia ya tantos años:

 _-!Potter!, ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?_

Hombre injusto, cruel y ácido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso a un niño que no había tenido contacto alguno con la magia si no hasta unos pocos días antes?

Severus Snape fue de esas personas que jamás aprendió a perdonar y prefirió enterrarse en su ira, odio y desprecio hasta que cobardemente y con la ausencia de James Potter, comenzó a dejar caer su rencor sobre el pequeño niño huérfano.

Harry sonrió amargamente cuando llegó a aquellas conclusiones. Después su mirada de posó en los frascos que estaban sobre la pared. Su contenido verduzco le hizo recordar aquella ocasión en que, dudando (como tantas veces) de la fidelidad de Snape a la Orden del Fénix, vio algo que no debió ver y Snape en su arrebato de ira le lanzó un frasco lleno de cucarachas sobre la cabeza.

Recordó sentirse identificado con su ex-profesor de pociones, recordó que era estar sólo y que nadie le creyera. Recordó sentir decepción por su padre, por aquellas acciones tan crueles y por la frialdad con las que las realizaba.

A pesar de todo, algo ya había cambiado dentro de él, dándole poco o nulo significado a los recuerdos que se acumulaban en su mente, como una herida que el momento duele, pero después de algún tiempo observas la cicatriz, no recordando el dolor que sufriste. Aquellos recuerdos estaban vacíos, llanos y sin sentido. No había ya nada en ellos que lo hiciera temblar de ira o desesperación.

Ahora, y después de lo que vio no solo en el pensadero, si no también en el gran comedor lo hicieron crear nuevos conceptos de las personas que estaban involucrados en ellos. Ya no sentía odio por Severus Snape, si no un profundo respeto y admiración. Ya no sentía desagrado por los Malfoy, si no una profunda comprensión en su situación.

A veces, el ser humano, en su búsqueda de protección a si mismo, crea una coraza hermética, impenetrable, donde la frágil burbuja de su sensatez se encierra, los sentimientos se criogenizan y la cordura desvanece lentamente. Pero el amor siempre yace, con la viva llama de su estabilidad en los corazones de quien sea capaz de sentirlo, entenderlo y soportarlo. Ese amor que te permite sacar fuerza de la nada para proteger lo que más te importa.

Porque fue el amor, lo que hizo que Lily y James Potter se enfrentaran a la muerte. Fue el amor lo que hizo que Tonks y Remus dejaran a su recién nacido hijo para luchar por las injusticias del mundo, porque querían un mejor lugar para él.

Fue el amor lo que le dio fuerzas a Dumbledore para sobrellevar toda su vida el peso de la muerte de Ariana.

Fue el amor que lo salvó una vez más, cuando Narcissa Malfoy le mintió al señor tenebroso.

Fue el amor el motivo más grande para que Severus Snape arriesgara su vida día con día en memoria de la única mujer que amó.

Y este sentimiento tan básico, tan poderoso y positivo fue lo que Tom Ryddle nunca entendió. Porque el jamás fue capaz de ver todo lo bello que se manifestaba a su alrededor. Jamás fue capaz de ver los sacrificios de la gente, de tener compasión por las lágrimas derramadas, por la sangre a sus pies.

Voldemort jamás fue un gran mago, porque jamás entendió ese concepto tan básico, benigno y puro. Aquella magia capaz de mover montañas, de unir gente, de generar paz.

Porque, finalmente el amor es la magia más poderosa. Lo demás son recuerdos vacíos.

Gracias por leer

Miss Ananké


End file.
